1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a calorie monitoring and calculating device and more particularly to a calorie monitoring and calculating device which calculates the calorie intake from consumption by the person and the calories burned by the person on a real time basis and which displays the difference therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to effectively control one's weight, it is necessary to provide a proper balance between the caloric input and the number of calories burned. For example, if an individual desires to lose weight, then it is necessary for the number of calories consumed or the calorie intake to be less than the number of calories which are burned as a result of the normal activity and exercise by the individual. If the individual wishes to merely maintain his weight, then it is necessary that the number of calories consumed be approximately equal to the number of calories burned.
In order to effectively maintain the proper balance, an individual must be able to record the number of calories consumed and to calculate the number of calories burned. In recording the number of calories consumed, the individual must have some information readily available which indicates the number of calories per unit quantity of various types of food, and must also have some means for keeping a running total of the number of calories consumed over a period of time, such as a day, several days, a week, etc.
In calculating the number of calories burned, the individual must take into consideration the type of activity in which he is engaged. Naturally, the number of calories burned in a function of the level of activity. Furthermore, the number of calories burned is also dependent upon the particular characteristics of the individual, such as the weight, age and sex of the individual.
One prior art type of calorie calculating device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,401. This patent is directed to a calorie counter which is incorporated into an electronic wristwatch, which enables the user to enter caloric intake information and determine a caloric rate expenditure and then to calculate the excess of calorie intake over calorie expenditure. This patent does not have any provision for storing data related to the number of calories per unit of various types of food, nor does it have any provision for storing data related to the rate at which calories are burned in relation to the type of physical activity of an individual. The device of this patent thus requires a user to either memorize large quantities of data or to carry with him booklets or other types of printed material which contain this data. Furthermore, in order to make these calculations, it is necessary to read the printed material and then enter this data into the calorie counter.
Another prior art calorie calculating device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,071. This prior art device is used by an individual to calculate and provide an indication of the total calories burned by the individual. The device disclosed in this patent is incorporated into a wristwatch. The wristband includes a detector for detecting the pulse of the individual. The individual's pulse rate is then converted into calories burned data, with the number of calories burned being dependent upon the pulse rate.
This prior art device has the disadvantage that the number of calories burned is not directly proportional to the pulse rate. Factors such as weight, age and sex are important in the calculation of the calorie burn rate for a particular individual. Furthermore, this prior art device has no provision for calculating the number of calories consumed and providing an output indicative of the difference between the number of calories consumed and the number of calories burned.